Lissa learns how to fight!
by Slimcheydy
Summary: A story about Lissa that learns how to fight. Rose will be shocked. No real spoilers if you are still reading the books. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Characters are from Michelle VA

Some changes are mine, you might find things that arent the exact same as in the books but I stirred them up a bit for fun.

'Goodmorning princess' 'Goodmorning Rose, how was your training with Dimitri?' 'Oh you know.. smoooking hot'. The girls both laughed and walked to their classes.

I havent told Rose yet but I have been training for a while now, for my fighting skills and how to combine them with my magic.

Its working out really well. I am working with one of the guards of Sint Vlad who is also really in to combining two forces together.

And most of all since we found out that someone with the use of spirit can bring a Strigoi back I want to be a part of that so bad!

But for now I am keeping it a secret from Rose.. just to surprise her!

Cole the guard who helped me learn this was a little late so I already started running some laps.

A few weeks ago when I started with all of this it was a total disaster, but I am getting better at it by the day.

I did wanted to practice outside but there was a change Rose or someone might see me then so for now we just kept it inside.

'Hey Liss, arent you done running yet have been standing here for quite a while' Cole said.

Woops had not noticed that he was already here. But I actually found myself enjoying the runs since I could finally have some time to think things through whilst doing so.

'Hey Cole, sorry hadn't noticed you! What have you planned on doing today?'

"Well actually I brought a dhampir student of mine with me so you can try out how things are going so far! And I dont think its necessary to say that you cant use spirit or any of your other powers." He said.

Then a kid of 15 walked in..

I gave Cole a long look.

"Uhm hello, whats your name?" Lissa asked while feeling ashamed of having to fight against a kid of fifteen.

"Hello princess Dragomir, this is such an amazing honour. My name is Alexander, but you can call me Alex."

He said with a smile.

How on earth can I punch a kid this young.

"Well lets get to it then! And you can call me Liss."

"First of we start with a little combat, the first one who gets 4 punches in wins. Oh and Alex, dont hold back."

Cole said with a huge smile.

Why would he say that? I am the one who has to hold back right?

"Oeef" did not see that one coming, focus Liss. I said to myself.

"Sorry princess, are you alright?" Alex said with an apologizing look on his face. "No need to worry kid."

We started, but I kind of did underestimate him and it was actually quite hard to get a good punch in.

I was quick but he was somehow quicker. Soon he had three punches in and I only had two.

Using my spirit right now would be so so tempting, but unfortunately this was a fair fight and he was good so I do just have to train even harder I noticed.

Thats when the next punch came in. A big blow on my face. That was going to bruce later..

"Alright, I think its fair to say that Alex won by a long shot. And thats why Vasilisa, you should never underestimate your opponent." Cole said while giving Alex a pat on the shoulder.

Okay it was time to commit that he did good, great even.

"Hey Alex, let me correct you it was truly an honor to fight with you and this just made me realize that I have to work even harder. But if I could have used my spirit I would have kicked your ass for sure!"

We all laughed and walked away. But I did went after Alex because there was something I needed to ask.

"Wait up, I have something to ask."

"Go ahead." He said.

"I really enjoyed our fight and Cole is an amazing teacher but he really holds back. Would you like to practice with me?" Hopefully he wouldn't mind. "But of course I understand if you already have it busy enough." I added quickly.

His eyes shot right open.

"But of course, that would be amazing princess. When would you like to start?" He asked maybe a bit too eager, but also really cute.

"Well before school would be nice, so that studying is possible in the evenings. (Vampire schedule). Does that work for you?"

"Absolutely! Monday and Friday?"

"Works for me! See you at 07:00 in the gym."

This time we did walk both our own ways.

"Wow Liss what happened to your face? Attacked by some Strigoi?" Christian asked laughing.

But he also didn't know about my secret practice, so I had to come up with a lie. And yes I did felt bad about it.

"Ha I wish! I walked right against a lamp post, everyone was watching! It was awful." I said hoping he believed it.

"Need a kiss on it?" He said with the cutest smile possible.

"Yes, please." Not needing to say that it didn't stay at one kiss and soon we were in my room making out on my bed.

 **Hey guys! I have already wrote a few chapters ahead. Sooo let me know if you like it and I might post soon :).**

 **Also please leave a comment if something is wrong, you have a requist or simply because you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Hello lovely readers!  
The Vampire Academy story belongs to the amazing R. Mead.

Extra note: Spirit doesnt have any bad side effects other than being exhausted when you use a lot.  
Same in a real fight so that seems fair.

It was a Sunday night and since I had training tomorrow I might as well work on using what I learned combining with my spirit.

It actually went really well and my telekineses improved a lot.  
I could grow things and throw them with a huge force which improved a lot after doing it multiple times.

It was time to meet Rose since we had a party planned for tonight.

It was a wonderful night outside, the temperature was perfect, the flowers smelled lovely.

I walked through the garden and saw Alexander sitting on a bench.

Supposedly making homework but was obviously distracted because of something.

When I followed his gaze at where he was looking at. It was a boy with big green eyes and brown hair similarly to Rose's.

I walked up to him and asked "sup Alex, what you up to?"

He got bright red cheeks and stuttered an answer that looked like "uhm studying for an awful test tomorrow."

Obviously a lie, but I simply played along. "What subject?" "Geology, I totally suck at it." Which probably wasnt a lie because he looked at it with a face of disgust.

"What if Ill help you with geology in return for you helping me with my combat skills, deal?"

"I'd love that! Thanks Liss.  
Thursday-evening?" He asked. "Works for me! See you tomorrow morning."

I walked to the front porch of the school where Rose and I would meet.

I was a little early so I stood there waiting for a few minutes.

"BOEH!" Rose screamed as she grabbed my shoulders.

But I hadn't noticed soon enough, and I had already punched her in the stomach.

"Oh god I am so sorry Rose, are you alright?"  
"Yeah yeah Im fine.. since when did you learn to punch like that? Christian trying to set you up with the moroi training again?"

Not far from the truth Rose, not at all..

"Guess it where just my reflexes Rose." I said hoping she wouldn't search anything behind it.

"I am actually quite proud Liss, it would have been funnier if you had punched Sparky. Wish I could have seen his face."  
We laughed and walked to the party.

When we came there Eddie, Christian, Mason and Adrian where playing beer pong!

I actually knew it was one of Rose her favorite games so we joined teams.

"Hey Cous! You want to join me and Mase? Adrian asked me.

Rose joined Christian and Eddie.

Things where heating up between our two teams, we where almost winning and I was the last one to throw the ball.  
Mostly because Adrian was already out after some girls and Mase was in a heated discussion with Eddie about guardian things so this was the moment!

I made the throw! We won!

Unfortunately there where some rules made right before Rose and I entered and one of the rules was, whoever trowed the winning ball had to take three shots of vodka. Now I know why the guys where so 'busy'.

Everyone was standing around me shouting "GO LISSA GO GO LISSA GO" no turning back then..

Woooh I felt the buzzz and now it was time to dance!

"Christian do you want to dance!" I shouted. "Id love to babe."

Our moves probably weren't that good anymore but we where having the time of our lives!

The party was set in Adrians apartment so we all stayed over.

There was only one problem, I had to be at the training 7AM with a mayor head ache. I woke up at 6.30 and tried to get away without any noice but unfortunately dhampirs have a damn good hearing even in there sleep.

"Hey Liss what are you up to this morning?" Eddie asked.

I could compel him.. but what kind of friend would I be then?

"I am not feeling so well, going home to take a good cold shower and an aspirin."  
Of course Eddie being his sweet self he asked "should I come with you?"

"Thats really sweet of you! But there is really not much to it."

When I was finally out and open in the air I realized how bad my head ache was. If only I could use my own spirit to heal this..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I walked up into the gym and Alex was already there.  
I really had not looked in the mirror yet but it was probably bad.

"Mornin princess, you must have had a good night of sleep?"  
"Well good it was Alex just not so much for the sleep, can we take it easy for today?"

"Ofcourse, just a little warming up and then I could just show you some techniques."

Unfortunately Alex was still being a teenager and he liked being a pain in the ***.  
He did not take it easy on me at all.

After half an hour of training I had to get back at him and thats when I asked "Hey Alex, wats up with green eyes? I did see you staring at him yesterday."

And yes I know he could have it so I socked him in the face. He did not see it coming. It was hilarious.

"That was a good one, and for the record I wasn't staring." He said blushing.  
"Oh no it wasn't staring it was more like your eyes where glued to him. You can tell me you know. Must be nice to get it off your chest."

"Alright you might be right, but I don't even know it for myself yet.  
All I know is that boys my age are usually attracted to girls right now and Im not.  
And I know it doesn't even matter because there are too many reasons why this would work out."

"You shouldn't say that, me and Christian have a relationship ourselves. What are your reasons exactly?" I asked without really thinking about it much.

Probably because the head ache was still there.

"Well first of all dhampirs can never think about themselves, let alone a relationship.  
Second, why would a handsome guy like him even look at me? And third if I would tell anyone that im gay, no one could look at me the same, fight with me the same because they are afraid id might like them."

"First of all I know its not possible to have a normal relationship when you graduate but having one right now wouldn't hurt no one. And second there are always plans to make it work in the future. Probably not like moroi or human relationships but it isn't impossible. And believe me Alex no one would think different of you".

You are amazing, kind and you have a big heart. Don't let your thoughts stop you from doing what you really want!" Woow so much for hungover Lissa speeches.

But I could see on his face that it cheered him up.

"Besides you don't notice but actually a lot of girls stare at you! In a good way."

"Thanks a lot Liss, ill think about it. Though I might also need some lessons in 'how-to' besides geology. I have to go now bye!"

Damn that kid really knows how to get to your heart. But now I have a class to attend.

Classes went fine, even my skills in the different elements seems to work out better and better! And it was really funny to see Rose being hungover against the teachers, and Belikov. I knew she had a crush on him so seeing them act like nothing is happening between them is funny. If only he would understand how much he means to her..

Being with my mind elsewhere I found myself thinking about Alex. Knowing Jill must be around his age I had to ask her something.

"Hey Jill"

"Hey Liss whats up?"

"Well I had a question, do you know the name of the kid with big green eyes and hair that looks a lot like Rose's?"

"Ofcoooourse! He is like the hottest kid in class. Whats up with him? Christian doesn't do it for you?"

"Ha and then go with a 15 year old, I pass. And by the way Christian is like my personal god. Leaving him would be a crime!"

"Hahahaha alright! His name is Thomas."

"Thanks Jill! Got to go now."

"Buuut what do you need it for."

Beep beep beep


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Lets find Thomas!

After walking around for a good ten minutes I finally spotted him. After observing him for a while when he practiced some fighting skills. I noticed he was actually pretty good. But there where some things that could actually be improved. Thats where I come in!

"Hey Thomas!"

"Princess Vasilisa?"

"I just watched your practice and you are doing good! But I also heard that you missed out some classes because of some personal issues, right?"

"Uhm yes yes thats true.. but why is that of any importance to you? Not meaning to be rude, just wondering."

"Well I heard from my friend Jill that part of the dhampir training right now is to choose partners and get to know their skills inside out. I think that my friend Alex would be able to help you catch up!" He started blushing big time.

"But I also need a favor of you. Im supposed to help Alex with geology, but since the exams are coming up I wont be able to help as much as I can. And thats where you come in. If you'd be okay with that?"

"That would be amazing! I mean.. really helpful in becoming a great guardian. Ill go talk to him right away."

"Bye Thomas. And by the way, it would be really nice not to mention me."

After half an hour I got the phone call I was obviously expecting.

"Good evening Alex, something up?"

"Hell yeah. You never guess what just happened. Thomas came to me asking to be my partner for a dhampir project. To help him catch up. And in return for that he'll help me with my geology, if you don't mind of course?"

It was good we talked over the phone because my face wouldn't be able to hide my happiness.

"Of course I wouldn't mind! This is great Alex."

"Well got to go now, ill see you on friday! Bye."

After studying most of the week I went for a walk and suddenly heard some screams. They where Rose's! I ran over to her and noticed that a Moroi boy which she used to date and his friends where hurting her with there element magic and I had to do something.

"Hey douchebags, how about fighting against someone of your own."

"Ha you really think you can beat us with your silly spirit. Show us."

In the mean time Rose had already gotten up to her feet and slammed on of the boys head to a tree. One down three to go.

Whilst keeping the conversation going I was actually growing some plants that spit out some venom that would make your eyesight leave for a few moments. I than hit one of the targets and ran at him, giving him a few good blows in the stomach and elbow in his face.

The last one was Jessy.

Rose and I both ran to him.

And while I kept his muscles paralyzed (which may seem unfair, but attacking one girl with four guys doesn't seem fair either). Rose gave him a few good punches and it was amazing to see her work.

After that we simply ran away from them letting other people help them. But then of course came the questions.. and I was not ready to answer.

"Okay Liss, last time was maybe a coincidence but this wasnt. Where did you learn this? And why didnt you tell me?" She asked looking a bit annoyed.

"Well first of all I didnt tell you because everyone would have thought it would be too dangerous and would have stopped me anyway.

And I started out working with Cole, but he also treats me as if I am made of sugar so I recently started to train with one of the younger dhampir students, Alex." I said feeling very guilty for not telling her sooner, but it was the truth.

"Wow Liss, you know I have never thought of you any less. But somehow yes I can understand why you did it. Though I do have to meet the Alex guy see if he is good enough to train you."

"Believe me Rose he is, but if you want to meet him we are training tomorrow morning in the junior gym at 7. See you there?"

"Yes see you tomorrow!"

It was maybe a good thing to let Alex know. So I texted him. 'Fine if someone joins our training tomorrow?'

'Fine by me! Goodnight.' I got as a reply.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

I met Rose a bit before 7 as we walked to the gym complex together. As we walked in Alex and Thomas where training together. When I observed them for a moment I noticed that in a week they had already gotten very close.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Liss" Said Alex

"Princess" Said Thomas

"You can call me Liss too! I brought my friend Rose with me today."

There mouth literally fell open.

They both began to stutter.

"But ohmy she... is such an inspiration. Rose would you please please learn us how you got that good." Thomas said.

Rose and I both began to laugh really hard. She had her own fan group without knowing and it was hilarious.

"Id love to! But first I am curious what you learn Liss and how you do it. Just pretend Im not here and show me what you guys usually do."

So we started with a bit of a warming up, but I noticed something was up with Alex. He seemed somehow nervous. I knew Rose and Thomas where out of hearing distance so it was safe to ask.

"Alex waddup? Is something going on between you and Thomas?"

"Well no, and this probably seems silly but I actually thought Thomas somehow started to show interest in me and now Rose walks in and he seems head over heal about her... thats all."

"Hey, you shouldn't be worrying. Thomas probably is as new to this thing as you are. Even newer probably. And believe me seeing someone who inspires you isn't the same as liking someone the way you like him. Alright?"

"Yes, now lets get to some real fight!"

We started to, but watching Rose yesterday made me pick up some moves. I made this kick twist and Alex didn't see it coming. When he was caught off guard I went down and swiped him off of his feet by sweeping my leg under his feet. He was down!

I heard Rose and Thom cheering for me and it was kind of a good feeling. It did also make Alex more motivated.

Soon he had won but it had been a good and learn full experience.

"And Rose what do you think, like to take a try with Alex?"

"Hell yeah, I would never turn down a fight. And for the record, you seem to do very well Alex!"

As soon as they started fighting I looked Thomas's way and soon found out he also had a bit of a jealous look on his face. These guys are too blind to see they are actually in to each other.

The fight went amazing and I couldn't decide for whom I had to cheer so I went for both. Thomas obviously only cheered for Alex, which made him even fight better. I also found out that Alex actually held back, fighting with me. But maybe that was for the best.

Rose did win by far, because she was simply the best dhampir anyone could ever wish for, but Alex really was good for a 15 year old! And Rose was also impressed by it.

"Hey guys, who wants some breakfast on my treat?"

All hands went up in the air.

We had a very nice time and soon it was time for class. We said our goodbyes and Rose and I went to class together.

"And what did you think of it? He is not nearly as good as you, but I think its for the best or different I would've had my ass kicked big time."

We both laughed.

"Well Liss I think he does great. He has a lot to learn but he is going to be a great guardian later and Ill do a good word for him."

"That would be awesome Rose, as long as he is not becoming better than you of course! Hahahaha."

"In his dreams! But what is going on between him and Thomas, I felt this tension between them?"

"Well its all very new for them, but I recently found out that Alex has a bit of a crush on Thomas. So I kind of set up the plan for them to be dhampir partners. Just like you where with Mason!"

"Ah those where the good times, we where the rebels of the class! But wow thats really nice of you Liss."

"Yeah yeah, but the problem is they are both really insecure and its really new for them sooo I have no idea. They both where jealous of you, thinking they might like you better."

"Hahahah Liss, I'm sure they'll be okay! Now hurry or well be late."

 **Alex's pov:**

"Hey Thomas, how did you think the training went. Rose did amazing, right?"

"Yes I guess she did well..."

"Well? She kicked my ass big time."

I was dreamingly looking away, thinking about how much I still had to learn. When suddenly Thomas came at me. And kissed me!

"Wow Alex I am really sorry for doing that, I just got really... well jealous hearing you talk about Rose like that.."

"Sorry?! Man you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that!"

"Really?" He got the most adorable blush on his face.

"Well I have to go now, talk to you later?" Thomas said while almost running away.

How was life suddenly so wonderful?

Hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review if you want to see more!


End file.
